Choices
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Buffy, Spike, Dawn and the rest of the scoobs are perfectly happy. But when Angelus and Drusilla kidnap Dawn as a ploy to get rid of Spike all hell breaks loose. Buffy’s forced to choose between family and her soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

Description: Buffy, Spike, Dawn and the rest of the scoobs are perfectly happy. But when Angelus and Drusilla kidnap Dawn as a ploy to get rid of Spike all hell brakes loose. Buffy's forced to choose between family and her soulmate.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, along with Mutant Enemy and whoever else is involved. I plead with the forces that be everyday, but i still got nuttin, lol.  
  
Distribution: I don't really care if you take it; just make sure you give me credit. It took me a long time to come up with this.  
  
Spoilers: Post "Gift", and since I have yet to see season 6, I don't know if there are any spoilers.  
  
It was late Thursday night, well actually Friday morning, and Dawn Summers was returning home after a long night of partying at the Bronze. She snuck in the house glancing at the clock. '12:40! Buffy'll kill me.' She threw her coat on the table and shut the door, quietly locking it. "Why can't my curfew be any later? I mean 11:30, come on. Who goes home that early?" She whispered aloud to no one but herself.  
  
"Apparently not you." Buffy's voice came from the living room; Dawn stopped dead in her tracks. She turned looking into the room. Buffy sat there on the couch in her PJs, her feet propped up on the coffee table. She quickly got up off the couch and walked over to Dawn who was positioned on the second step. "Where were you?"  
  
"At the Bronze," Dawn said, her voice shaking. "Can I have a later curfew?"  
  
"Well for one thing," Buffy began grabbing Dawn's arm and pulling her into the living room. She sat her down on the couch and stood in front of her, hands on hips. "no!"  
  
"Why not? You get to go out whenever YOU want." Dawn cried angrily. "Come on Buffy, I'm almost 16! I had to leave wheneve all my friends were still there partying."  
  
"Dawn you know the only reason that I go out is for patrol. And that brings me to number 2. You're my sister. I don't want you out on the streets this late." Buffy shot back, almost losing her temper. 'Calm yourself, Buff.' She told herself mentally.  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Dawn asked annoyed.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy whined, "being the Slayer's kid sister is even more dangerous than being the Slayer. Every vamp and demon in Sunnydale will be out looking for you. And you don't know how to fight them. They'll come after you to get back at me for what I've done to them." Buffy was almost shouting, and her voice echoed through the empty house.  
  
"Uh.not every vamp." Spike said.  
  
"Dawn head turned quickly. "Spike!" she exclaimed, surprised to see the vampire standing there. She jumped up off the couch and ran to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly. She wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a tight squeeze.  
  
Spike looked down at Dawn and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head lightly. "You can always count on me to protect the Niblet here."  
  
"Thanks Spike." Dawn said with a giggle. "See Buffy, I've got tons of people looking out for me. There's you, Spike, Giles, Xander, Anya."  
  
"The Wiccas," Spike said, joining Dawn in her plea.  
  
"Spike." Buffy said sternly crossing her arms over her chest. "You're not helping."  
  
"He's helping me. Spike and I are a team."  
  
"Yeah," Spike added.  
  
Buffy looked at the picture in front of her. Dawn, her body pressed tight against Spike's, her hair cascading down past her shoulders, was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a sparkly tank top. 'That's my shirt!' And Spike, he looked so cute standing there in his baggy, black sweatpants and clingy black shirt. He stood over Dawn one hand stroking her hair ever so slightly. 'This is as close to a normal life as I'm ever gonna get.' Buffy thought, a tiny smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Is that a possible 'yes' I see?" Dawn asked hopefully.  
  
"Fine," Buffy sighed, "you can have a later curfew."  
  
"Really? That's so totally awesome, Buffy. What time? 1:00?"  
  
"Mmm.I was thinking more like midnight." Buffy said with a small giggle.  
  
"The smile quickly faded from Dawn's face. "Buffy!" she whined.  
  
"No whining," Buffy said. "Now get to bed. You've got to get up early tomorrow."  
  
Dawn huffed, stomped her foot and stormed out of the room. She made a clear stomp on every step, and slammed her door at the top.  
  
Buffy let herself fall backwards onto the couch, sighing. "That girl's gonna drive me insane!" she said, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"She's a teenager," Spike said calmly, taking the seat next to her. "She'll drive everyone crazy, including herself." He wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist and began kissing her neck.  
  
She let a small sigh escape her lips, feeling the soft touch of Spike's lips. He reached his arm around her and settled it on her shoulder. He began to rub small circles with his palm.  
  
"Oh God Spike," Buffy sighed quietly. She turned so she was almost sitting on his lap. "You know how much I hate you?" she joked.  
  
"How...much?" Spike asked between kisses.  
  
"A whole bunch. Almost as much as chocolate pudding...or cheesecake...or Saturday morning cartoons."  
  
Spike stopped his attack and looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Saturday morning cartoons?"  
  
She smiled sheepishly and reluctantly pulled herself off the couch. She raced over to the steps, she stepped up the first three before stopping and shooting a mischevious grin at Spike. She continued up the steps, taking them two at a time.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn was lying in bed when she heard Buffy come upstairs. She went straight to her room, stopping nowhere. Dawn listened for Spike but there was nothing. 'Guess he's sleeping on the couch.' She thought. Spike had stayed with them even before Buffy had come back. He was the one who had taken care of Dawn. There was the occasional night where he would stay at his crypt, but other than that he had pretty much moved in. She knew there was something going on between them; they weren't 'just friends'. But she didn't know how to tell them that she knew.  
  
A short while later, Dawn heard another pair of footsteps coming down the hall, followed by the sound of a door opening and closing. On the other side were muffled voices, Dawn couldn't make out the words. She rolled over and snuggling up with one of her stuffed animals. 'Great! Another night's sleep lost because of Buffy the Horny Vampire Layer.' She laughed to herself and slipped her headphones over her ears. She finally drifted off listening to the sounds of BBMak. 


	2. Chapter 2

Description: Buffy, Spike, Dawn and the rest of the scoobs are perfectly happy. But when Angelus and Drusilla kidnap Dawn as a ploy to get rid of Spike all hell brakes loose. Buffy's forced to choose between family and her soul mate.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, along with Mutant Enemy and whoever else is involved. I plead with the forces that be everyday, but I still got nuttin, lol.  
  
Distribution: I don't really care if you take it; just make sure you give me credit. It took me a long time to come up with this.  
  
Spoilers: Post "Gift", and since I have yet to see season 6, I don't know if there are any spoilers.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Dawn was in her room dressing for school. She chose a pair of faded jeans and a light green, clingy shirt. She dressed, admiring the outfit in her mirror. 'Nice.shoes. I need shoes!' she thought. She dug through her closet tossing aside pairs and pairs of shoes. 'Figures I have absolutely nothing to wear.' She sighed as she pushed the clothes and shoes back into her closet, struggling to shut the doors. 'I'll just borrow a pair of Buffy's' Dawn thought happily.  
  
"Dawn! You've got 15 minutes, let's move it!" Buffy called from downstairs where she was busy making breakfast.  
  
"OK!" Dawn shouted. She grabbed her book bag and made her way down the hall, stopping outside her sister's room. She dropped her bag outside the door and casually walked in, shutting the door behind her. She turned around and stopped suddenly. There on the bed lay Spike. He was top-less, maybe even naked. The black silk sheets of the bed contrasted his pale skin making him stand out. As Dawn moved closer she noticed something in his arms. It was Mr. Gordo, Buffy's stuffed pig.  
  
"Well, well, well," Dawn chuckled. "What have we got here?"  
  
At the sound of her voice, Spike stirred, mumbling, "Mmm.Slayer."  
  
Dawn stopped in her tracks and began to laugh hysterically. Luckily she was fast and quiet enough to make it to the closet, and select a pair of shoes. She stumbled slightly while putting them on, but kept her balance. She was almost to the door when Spike started talking again.  
  
"Mmm.feels good Slayer.Little bit'll never know.Mmm."  
  
Dawn began laughing again, louder this time. She turned to leave just as the door flew open. Buffy was standing on the other side hand on hips.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" She asked. "You better not be stealing any of my clothes again."  
  
"More importantly." Dawn said quickly changing the subject. She stepped aside and gestured to the bed, "What's he doing in your room? And what is it that I'll never know?"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened at her discovery. "What are you talking about 'not knowing'?"  
  
As if on cue, Spike began talking again. "Oh Slayer...No, Niblet can't know.Mmm."  
  
Dawn raised an eyebrow at Buffy.  
  
"Um.oh well uh." she stumbled to come up with an excuse. She moved swiftly over the bed while thinking.  
  
"Don't worry Buff," Dawn said in a calm, almost reassuring voice, "I already knew. Spike's a good choice. Hell of a lot better than Angel." Dawn turned to walk out of the room but turned to add, "Oh and if you two don't want anyone else to find out about this, try and be a little quieter when you fuck."  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy shouted. "Get moving.you're going to be late. And watch your language."  
  
Dawn quickly escaped through the open door. She grabbed her book bag and dashed down the steps. She put on her coat, thrusting her key into the pocket, and was out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy sat on the bed next to Spike and contemplated what had just happened. ' Well now she knows...but I guess she already knew.' Buffy thought. Spike's chest began to rumble as a soft purr rose from it. She smiled, running her fingertips down his bare chest, tickling him. His eyes shot open immediately.  
  
"Morning.or shall I say night?"  
  
"What are you doing up here? Where's the Niblet?" Spike asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Um a. it's my room and b. Dawn already left for school." She said. She ran her hand back up his chest to his face. "She knows Spike."  
  
"What? How did she find out?"  
  
"Well she walked in and you were sleeping in my bed. And you were talking in your sleep." Buffy said with a small giggle.  
  
"Really?" Spike asked taking her hand and kissing every fingertip. "What was I saying?"  
  
"Mmm.you were basically telling her how good I was last night. I think I set a new record in your book or something. She also said we were loud. Are we?"  
  
Spike laughed his deep, baritone laugh. "Well." he said, beginning to kiss up her arm, "when you scream out my name over and over and over..." Buffy hit him in the chest playfully. "What do you say we attempt to break our previous record?"  
  
Buffy grinned widely as she snuggled up next to him. She planted a kiss on his lips and broke it momentarily to speak. "I say...gentlemen, start you engines."  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn yelled coming home after a tiresome day at school. "Buffy I'm home!" There was no answer. "Buffy!?" Dawn cried, beginning to panic slightly. "Buffy where are you?" She made her way through the living room and into the kitchen. She sighed noticing the piece of yellow paper lying folded on the kitchen island. A wave of relief swept over her as she read the note out loud.  
  
Dawn, Giles called me out on a Slayer emergency. Spike's coming with me. We should be home later tonight, but if we're not home by 8 I want you to go to the Magic Box. Xander and Anya will be there. Love, Buffy & Spike  
  
Dawn laughed at the site of Spike's sloppy name written next to Buffy's neat one. She refolded the paper and tossed it back on the counter and went to the living room. She walked to the couch and plopped down. "Great," she sighed heavily, "Another night with the horny couple." She began flipping through the channels - a sitcom here, a game show there - nothing special. It wasn't long before she was in a deep slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
She was standing on the tower Glory had constructed. Her hands were tied to the poles and her toes dangled over the opening in the floor. A cool breeze whipped through, sending chills up her spine.  
  
Doc was there, and he had a knife. Spike had tried to save her.tried and failed. His eyes lingered in her mind, so hurt, so painful. Now he lay at the bottom in pain. He might have even been killed, and it was all her fault. Everything was her fault.  
  
She cried in agony as Doc sliced into her side. The blood trickled down her stomach. He sliced her other side, making an identical tear in her skin.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy cried as she hoisted herself up onto the platform. She shoved Doc off the side, sending him flying through the air. She untied Dawn's hands as the portal opened. It all happened so fast that Dawn's mind couldn't keep up.  
  
"...I love you, I will always love you...tell Giles-tell Giles I figured it out, and that I'm okay...Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be strong. Live...for me."  
  
The next thing she saw was her sister leaping off the platform into the portal. A shock of emotion ran through Dawn's sleeping body as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
It was like someone had hit a fast forward button, because the next thing she knew, Dawn was sitting at the Courthouse. In Buffy's will, Giles was given full custody of Dawn. But Giles couldn't stand to be in Sunnydale any longer, and was moving back to England. Dawn had refused to go with him, so Giles had decided to sign over custody to Spike. They left building, dropping Giles off at the airport and continuing home.  
  
Dawn spent the next week in bed. She ate next to nothing and hardly talked at all. She spent most days in her pajamas, curled up on the couch with Spike watching Passions. She also spent her nights next to Spike, who was plagued by horrible nightmares.  
  
Fast-forwarding, she found herself in the Magic box. Everyone was moping around as they had since the night Buffy had died. Everyone was there; even Giles had flown in for the long weekend. But he and Willow and Tara were in the backroom working on something.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light from the back followed by a delighted squeal from Willow. Everyone rushed to the door, but it was locked. Xander pounded on the door, but back away quickly as the lock clicked and the doorknob began to turn. Buffy was the one opening the door. There were gasps and screams from everyone. Xander even fainted.  
  
After reviving Xander, Dawn spent the rest of the day near Buffy. She refused to let her out of her sight for more than a second.  
  
The last thing Dawn saw were glimpses of Angel. His face was that of a human, but there was a sense of evil hovering around him.  
  
She awoke on the couch in a cold sweat. Her head was spinning with visions from her dreams, and her fast was stiff from dried tears. "Buffy." She cried in a small whimper. Tears welled up in her eyes and she suddenly remembered everything. "Right. Slayer emergency." She said aloud trying to desperately calm herself. She looked over at the VCR, the green numbers reading 7:14.  
  
Dawn got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and took out the juice, pouring herself a small glass.  
  
Suddenly a sound from the back of the house made Dawn jump, almost spilling her drink. Her skin crawled as she thought of what it could be: demons, vampires, hell gods. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. "Screw this," she said, setting the empty glass on the counter, "I'm going to the Magic Shop." She quickly found a piece of paper and jotted down a note.  
  
Buffy, I went to the Magic Box. Got bored. I'll wait there for you. Love, Dawnie  
  
She folded the paper and hung it under a magnet on the fridge. She walked swiftly to the door, grabbing her coat. She was out the door and almost off the porch before she remembered her key. She groaned loudly as she trudged up the steps and opened the door. To her surprise there was a person standing on the other side.  
  
"Angel!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Description: Buffy, Spike, Dawn and the rest of the scoobs are perfectly happy. But when Angelus and Drusilla kidnap Dawn as a ploy to get rid of Spike all hell brakes loose. Buffy's forced to choose between family and her soul mate.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, along with Mutant Enemy and whoever else is involved. I plead with the forces that be everyday, but I still got nuttin, lol.  
  
Distribution: I don't really care if you take it; just make sure you give me credit. It took me a long time to come up with this.  
  
Spoilers: Post "Gift", and since I have yet to see season 6, I don't know if there are any spoilers.  
  
  
  
Buffy and Spike were trekking through the graveyard, supposedly patrolling. However Spike had Buffy pinned against the wall of a crypt not unlike his own. Her was kissing her aggressively; she returned the kiss just as hard. Their hands wandered each other's bodies.  
  
"We should.really be.killing evil things." Buffy gasped as he began kissing down her neck.  
  
"Yeah," Spike said with a final kiss to her lips. "You're right luv," He backed away and offered his hand; she gladly took it. They had walked no more than ten steps when something grabbed Spike from behind, yanking him to the ground.  
  
Buffy instinctively reached for the stake in her coat pocket. But when she turned around, it wasn't a vampire that had attacked him. It was a monster that Buffy had never seen before in all her years of slaying.  
  
The creature had golden skin that glistened in the moonlight with huge bumps traveling down its back. Its arms were huge with muscle and it's long, dreadlock like hair was hanging over its shoulders. It was currently sitting on Spike, punching him repeatedly.  
  
Buffy, using all her might, managed to throw the creature from Spike. His face was bruised and bloody from its attacks.  
  
The creature came rushing at them, but Buffy managed to detain it, kicking and punching it. Spike quickly joined the fight. Thank God his chip allowed him to beat up demons or he would be able to do nothing but watch.  
  
The creature was a good fighter, but Buffy and Spike as a team were better. A swift kick to the middle from Buffy and a blow to the jaw from Spike and it took off. They opted not to follow it.  
  
"Bloody hell! What was that?" Spike asked wiping the blood from his lip.  
  
"I'm not sure," Buffy said dusting herself off. She had no mark from tonight's fight, nor did she have a single mark to show for her seven years of slaying. "We should probably report it to Giles. He'll have a field day researching." She said with a giggle.  
  
"Yeah," Spike complied with a small laugh. He reached out to take Buffy's hand but drew back quickly, grabbing his shoulder.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy cried, "Oh my God, are you hurt?"  
  
"No worries luv. Probably just a scratch."  
  
"Well we've got a first-aid kit in your car. I'll dress it when we get back." Buffy said taking him by his good arm. "Come on."  
  
They walked, arm in arm, through the graveyard back to the Desoto.  
  
~*~  
  
"Angel!" Dawn shrieked stumbling backwards, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Dawnie," Angel said coyly stepping inside the house. "How've you been?"  
  
"Angel . Why are you here? Is there another apocalypse coming?" Dawn asking hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.  
  
"No no, nothing like that." Angel assured her, walking into the living room and looking around. "Is Buffy home?"  
  
"No she's out patrolling with Sp-" Dawn caught herself before she let out their secret. Angel was Spike's sire, and she didn't think that Angel learning about Spike and Buffy's relationship would end happily. "Patrolling with...uh...someone. I'm not sure who."  
  
'Poor girl. She thinks I don't know.' Angel thought to himself. "It's probably for the better." Angel moved with super-human speed and was suddenly standing behind Dawn in full game face. "Couldn't properly do this with big sister snooping around." He sunk his fangs into the tender flesh of Dawn's neck. A shrill scream rang out from his victim as the warm, coppery blood entered Angel's mouth. Dawn's limp body fell to the floor in front of Angel.  
  
"Angel" Drusilla sang stepping out of the shadows of the porch. "You said you wouldn't kill her until I had a bite."  
  
"Don't worry Dru," Angelus said bending over and hauling the limp body over his shoulder. "She's not dead. I saved you some."  
  
~*~  
  
They had gone back to the car with intentions of dressing Spike's wound and heading home. However when Spike took off his shirt so Buffy could get to it, their purpose changed drastically. They were currently stationed on the trunk of the Desoto, making out like two, hormone-enraged teens.  
  
"We should really be heading home." she as Spike started kissing her neck. "Dawn's probably at the Magic shop...driving Giles insane."  
  
Spike broke the kiss reluctantly and turned his attention to Buffy. "Giles is tough. He can handle it."  
  
"I know, but that pesky Bill of Rights protects people from cruel and unusual punishment." She said sliding off the car. "We should get home." She walked to the passenger's door and stopped, looking at Spike.  
  
He groaned loudly and headed towards the driver's side, muttering a few choice words beneath his breath. He sunk into the seat and slammed the door.  
  
Buffy slipped in. "Honestly," she said fastening her belt. "You're almost as stubborn as Dawn."  
  
"Am not!" Spike said sarcastically. He started the car and gunned the engine.  
  
"Don't forget the Magic Box!" Buffy yelled just before Spike hit turned. He jerked the wheel to the right hard. "You might want to try to keep the car on the road too." Buffy groaned.  
  
~*~  
  
When Dawn came to, she was tied to a cold metal chair in a dark room. Ropes tied her wrists, shoulders, and middle to the chair. Whoever had put her there sure didn't want her to get out. The room was dark with concrete walls. Dawn thought it might have been a bunker off some sort.  
  
"Hello?!" she cried. Her neck throbbed with pain. "Hello?"  
  
She sat there for a while before they came to her. There were three of them. The first two carried candles and put them into holders on the opposite walls. Until now she hadn't noticed them. The third walked in alone, his hands folded neatly in front of him. He walked up to Dawn and paused, studying her. He reached to her neck, grabbing the necklace and tearing it from her. Immediately his flesh burned and smoked. The vampire swore under his breath and tossed the necklace to the ground, kicking it away.  
  
"Hey!" was all Dawn could manage to say.  
  
"Silence," the vamp commanded. He bent over Dawn and his head dropped to her throat. She cried out as his fangs repierced the flesh that Angel had already punctured. The blood again began to flow. He quickly began licking it up.  
  
"Stop!" a voice cried. Angel stepping into the room and immediately the other vampires dropped to the floor chanting, "Angelus, Angelus."  
  
Angel walked to Dawn, running his fingers over her neck wounds collecting the blood. "Dawnie, Dawnie, Dawnie." he sighed licking her blood from his fingers. "Mmm.your blood is better than that of a Slayer."  
  
"Don't. Call. Me. Dawnie." She said strongly.  
  
"We've been over this." Angel groaned loudly. "I'm the one in charge here and if I want to call you.oh I don't know.Dandelion, I'll call you Dandelion." He said gripping Dawn's lower arms, bringing his face just inches from hers. "And you'll like it."  
  
She could see the anger in his eyes. It was almost like they were portals to hell and you could see the torture and flames through them.  
  
"W-what do you want from me?" she stuttered.  
  
"Well you see Dawnie.ever since your mother decided that Buffy doesn't belong with me, my life's been a living hell - literally. I mean sure i was the one who decided to leave, but I thought I was doing the right thing. Man was I stupid. Now I find out that Buffy's up here in good 'ol Sunnydale banging Spike? I mean come on!" Angel backed away from her, and started to pace the room as he spoke. "Spike doesn't even have a soul. Well not that I do either, but that's besides the point. Spike is scum!"  
  
"Spike's not scum!" Dawn shouted angrily. "He's a sweet, loving, caring."  
  
"Blah, blah, blah." Angel said sarcastically. "It doesn't really matter to me what you think, because in 24 hours he'll be gone. The plan's in action kid.and you're my bait."  
  
"Bait?"  
  
"Yeah.I use you to lure Buffy and Spike to me and then." Angel slammed his hands down on Dawn's wrists. "Wham! They won't know what hit them." He paused noticing the position they had fallen into. He was standing in front of her, bent at the waist, his hands firmly planted on her arms, holding them tightly. She was sitting there, tied to the chair, helpless. He looked deep into her eyes; they were hazel just as Buffy's were, but there was something in Dawn's eyes that hadn't been in hers. A hint of fear maybe.whatever it was it turned Angel on. He liked having power over her.  
  
Dawn shifted uneasily in the chair as Angel stared at her. 'His eyes are beautiful. So dark, so mysterious.NO! Stop it Dawn, what are you thinking? He's.evil!'  
  
"You know," he whispered, his hands shifting slightly upwards on her. "You're very beautiful."  
  
"Are you hitting on me?" Dawn asked. "Ugh! Neanderthal much? I mean you're like my."  
  
Angel cut off her words. He moved quickly pressing his face to Dawn's, his lips meeting hers.  
  
Dawn was caught off guard by his advance. She was all about protesting, but something came over her. Something she couldn't explain. Angel's lips had put her in a trance. They danced wildly with hers. Their souls meshed and they shared a single cause. All either of them wanted was to stay there, together, kissing.  
  
But it wasn't long before the trance wore off and Dawn's senses returned to her. She used what she could of her leg and managed to kick Angel, nailing him where it wouldn't matter if he was living or the undead to hurt him.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Angel cried falling to the floor. He rolled on the floor. "What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"ME?! What the hell were you thinking? God, I mean you're my sister's ex, not to mention like 200 years older than me.and.evil!" she added quickly. Dawn was furious, both with Angel and herself. "Buffy would stake you for that. Not to mention Spike. And Bryan! He'd have your head on a silver platter with celery and little.doilies!"  
  
"Bryan?" Angel asked picking himself up off the floor. "Who the hell is Bryan and why would he be a threat to me?"  
  
"Bryan happens to be my boyfriend.my SENIOR boyfriend. Who would gladly kick your ass if he knew you made a move on me."  
  
"Well, well, well." Angel said slowly raising himself, still in obvious pain. He began to circle around her. "You and your sister are a lot more alike than either of you realize."  
  
"Oh yeah.." she said in her cocky attitude. "And how would that be?"  
  
"Well for one thing you both go after older men. Maybe it's just the fact that they have more.experience," he said with a wink, "than the younger ones. Two-both of you reacted the same what when I first kissed you. Well except Buffy threw me over her shoulder and pinned me against the wall." He motioned to the three vamps on the floor and they immediately got up and walked out the door. Angel stopped behind Dawn's chair and bent down whispering in her ear. "Just make sure that you're ready for whatever it is that you kids do nowadays. God knows your sister wasn't." With that he walked out the door, leaving Dawn alone in the room once again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Description: Buffy, Spike, Dawn and the rest of the scoobs are perfectly happy. But when Angelus and Drusilla kidnap Dawn as a ploy to get rid of Spike all hell brakes loose. Buffy's forced to choose between family and her soul mate.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, along with Mutant Enemy and whoever else is involved. I plead with the forces that be everyday, but I still got nuttin, lol.  
  
Distribution: I don't really care if you take it; just make sure you give me credit. It took me a long time to come up with this.  
  
Spoilers: Post "Gift", and since I have yet to see season 6, I don't know if there are any spoilers.  
  
  
  
The bell above the Magic Shop door rang cheerfully as Buffy and Spike came tramping in.  
  
"Buffy? Is that you?" Giles asked from behind a bookshelf.  
  
"Who else would it be this time of night?" she asked dumping the black bag filled with tools next to a bookshelf.  
  
"'Ello Watcher." Spike said joyfully.  
  
"Hello Spike." Giles said with a fake smile. "How went the patrolling?" He pushed a book back into the shelf and walked to the backroom. He reemerged almost immediately carrying a cup of freshly made coffee.  
  
"Well actually we came across this demony thing. It was huge with gold skin and bumps and the whole nine yards. Had dreadlocks too." She was ranting again; something Buffy had become quite good at.  
  
"Strong as hell too," Spike added rubbing his arm. "Got a piece of me."  
  
"Oh poor baby." Buffy mocked him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
'I'll never get used to that.' Giles thought as a disgusted look spread across his face. "Interesting."  
  
"I'll tell you all about it when I check in tomorrow. But I'm really tired right now. I just wanna pick up Dawn and head home for some well overdue sleep."  
  
"Dawn?" Giles asked confused.  
  
"Yeah. You know." she began hoisting herself onto the counter. "Dawn Summers. Little me. About this tall, brown hair, hell of an attitude complex." She teased holding her hand almost equal with her own height.  
  
"I know very well who you're talking about, but Dawn's not here."  
  
Buffy and Spike exchanged looks of surprise.  
  
"What do you mean the Niblet's not here? Where is she?" Spike asked.  
  
"What time is it?" Buffy asked quickly, her voice somewhat worried.  
  
"Uh," Giles glanced down at his watch. "8:22. Why?"  
  
"I told her to be here by 8." Buffy sighed jumping off the counter and heading for the door. "C'mon Spike, we gotta go." She grabbed his good arm and pulled him to the door.  
  
"Yeah. Be seein' ya Watcher." Spike said with a casual wave.  
  
Giles didn't ever have time to say goodbye before they were out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's the matter pet?" Spike asked the speechless Buffy.  
  
She was slouching in the passenger's seat of the Desoto peering out the window. "Something's not right. Something's...wrong."  
  
"What is it?" he asked pulling onto their street. "Is it the Nib." his sentence was cut short as he caught sight of the Summer's house.  
  
It looked normal, like every other house on their street. It's faded gray siding looking even darker in the night sky. The windows stood still like sleeping eyes. The porch was bare except for the old swing that hung on the right side. But there was something about it that didn't seem right.  
  
"The door." Spike said. He recklessly pulled the car in front of the house. He leapt out, neglecting to turn the engine off.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy called after him. She grabbed the keys, fighting and twisting them until they gave up their hold. She lunged out of the car and up the sidewalk. Spike was waiting for her on the porch, staring blankly at the door.  
  
"Spike! What is it? What's the mat." she stopped in mid-sentence. The door stood slightly ajar. The light in the hall was on and it shone through the crack. In the middle of the door was a piece of paper, stuck there by a huge nail.  
  
Buffy reached for the paper, her hand shaking. She grabbed the nail and pulled it out with a struggle, letting the paper fall to the ground. She bent down and picked it up noticing an object lying on the porch floor. A tear streamed down her face when she realized what it was-Dawn's key. She straightened, the key clenched tightly in her fist, as she read the note.  
  
Buffy, I've got Dawn. I'm keeping her until you pay me. What do I want? Well it's really very simple. I want Spike. You've got to choose, Buffy, between the creature you think you love, and your own flesh and blood. I'm giving you 24 hours, after that it won't be worth coming around. You'd just find your beloved Dawnie in the sort of situation that would cause you to put something wooden and pointy through her chest. Willow will know how to find me. Angel  
  
Buffy felt her knees go weak. She reached for Spike as she collapsed on the porch. He grabbed her arm and lowered her to the ground easily.  
  
"Luv, what is it?" he asked, his voice clearly panicked. He knelt in front of her, holding her shoulders loosely. Buffy stared straight past him not blinking. "Please," he begged. "Don't slip into another comma."  
  
Buffy blinked and Spike sighed heavily. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Spike pulled her close and buried her face in his neck.  
  
"H-how could he do this?" she choked out between sobs.  
  
"Who? Do what?"  
  
Buffy handed him the letter. Spike glared at it reading. His eyes were stone cold and icy blue. When he was done he crumbled it and threw it aside angrily. He stood slowly looking around.  
  
Buffy looked up at him helplessly, her eyes red from crying. She could see the anger in his eyes. His mouth was a straight line, clenched with anger. His hands hung by his side, balled into fists, like he was ready to fight.  
  
"Spike?" she asked meekly.  
  
His eyes dropped to hers. They were filled with pain, anger, and hurt. He took her hands and pulled her to a standing position. He drew her face to his, sharing a deep, passionate kiss. Buffy felt peaceful for that moment. All her worries and newly found fears dropped away like leaves on the autumn trees. She felt safe and protecting in Spike's grasp. He had become almost human in her eyes. He shared feeling, love, hate, pain, guilt, remorse.things Buffy thought only humans could feel.  
  
Reluctantly she broke the embrace, gasping for air. Spike also inhaled, not because he need to but because it had become a habit.  
  
He looked deep into her eyes. They seemed a little calmer than before. "Don't worry," he said in a soothing whisper. "We're going to get the Niblet back. Count on it." 


	5. Chapter 5

Description: Buffy, Spike, Dawn and the rest of the scoobs are perfectly happy. But when Angelus and Drusilla kidnap Dawn as a ploy to get rid of Spike all hell brakes loose. Buffy's forced to choose between family and her soul mate.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, along with Mutant Enemy and whoever else is involved. I plead with the forces that be everyday, but I still got nuttin, lol.  
  
Distribution: I don't really care if you take it; just make sure you give me credit. It took me a long time to come up with this.  
  
Spoilers: Post "Gift", and since I have yet to see season 6, I don't know if there are any spoilers.  
  
All the scoobies were gathered at the Magic Box. It was their typical Friday night. That is if they weren't busy fighting demons or vampires or a hell god. They had arrived just after Buffy and Spike left. Willow and Tara were first, and Xander and Anya followed quickly. Willow and Tara were looking through some spell books trying to find something that would clean their dorm room for them. They were having no such luck. Anya was busy counting the money in the cash register. Giles had tried to tell her he had just counted it, but she insisted on doing a double count. Xander had collapsed on the couch as soon as he was in the store. "He had a hard day at work." was how Anya had put it. Giles was busy tidying up the store, replacing books on shelves, dusting and sweeping. Yes it was a typical, boring, Sunnydale Friday. Anya reached to pick up the ringing phone, never letting her eyes stray from the money at hand. "Hello. Sunnydale Magic Box. Anya speaking, how may I help you?" she greeted the caller in her all too cheery voice. There was an awkward silence where everyone listened to see who the mystery caller was. "Uh huh.yeah she's right here.hold on," she took the phone down from her ear and held a hand over the one end. "Willow it's for you." "Me?" Willow asked surprised. Anya nodded and almost immediately the phone floated out of her hand, across the room and into Willow's grasp. She flashed everyone a quick smile before moving the phone to her ear. "Hello?" "Willow it's me." "Oh hey Buffy. What's going on?" Everyone returned to their previous task now that they knew who the caller was. "Dawn's gone." Buffy said, close to hysterics. "What do you mean Dawn's gone?" Willow asked in a not so subtle voice. Every head in the magic shop turned to her. Even Xander, who had recently awoken from his slumber, looked intensely at his best friend. "I mean she's been kidnapped! Angel took her. He left a note nailed to my door that said if I don't give him what he wants that he's gonna turn her. Please Will you have to help me!" "TURN HER! You mean into a vampire?!" Willow shouted. Her voice echoed off the walls. "Willow what's wrong? Has something happened?" Giles asked nervously. "Dawn's been kidnapped." Willow said holding the receiver away from her face. "Angel kidnapped her and is planning to turn her." Mouths dropped at the sound of Willows confession. "Oh good Heavens." Giles said beginning to pace back and forth. "Will?" Buffy's voice sounded through the phone. "Yeah. I'm here." She said returning it to her ear. "How can I help?" "I need you to find Angel. The note said that you would know how to find him. I have to get to him in 24 hours and give him what he wants or he." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. "Well I might be able to find a locator spell, but I can't promise anything, Buffy." Willow shot a look at Tara. 'We need to find a locator spell. We have to find Angel.' She told her using her newly discovered telepathy. Tara immediately began flipping through the pages of her current book. "Thanks Will." Buffy said, twirling the phone cord in her fingers nervously. "No prob. Don't worry, Buff. We'll find him.everything will be okay, just you wait." She tried to sound optimistic, but it was very transparent. "I hope so." "Wait," Willow started before Buffy could hang up the phone. "What does Angel want?" "Spike." Buffy said plainly. She fought back the tears and tried to hide the cracking in her voice. She hung up the phone without another word. She paused a moment before turning around, expecting to see Spike sitting on the couch. He wasn't there. "Spike?" she called looking around the room. "Up here." He answered, his voice floating down from the upstairs. Buffy raced up the stairs taking them two at a time. She reached the top looking behind every door. She paused outside Dawn's room. She peered through the small crack in the door to see Spike sitting on her bed, his long, black duster pooled around him. He was holding one of Dawn's stuffed animals, a raggy old dog that Buffy had given her for her ninth birthday. "Spike?" she asked slinking into the room. She walked over and slipped her arm around his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He looked up at her, his eyes cold as stone. He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She smiled slightly, she always felt so safe in his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice cracking. Her heart melted. "For what?" she asked wiping a tear from his face. "For everything. For coming here, for trying to kill you.more than once. For attacking your friends, for helping Angel and Dru try to take over the world." He took a deep breath and started again. "For not saving the Niblet from the hell bitch. For making you kill yourself. For making fun of Captain Cardboard." "Hey," Buffy said slapping his chest playfully. Spike smiled slightly, but it quickly faded into a pout again. "I'm sorry for falling in love with you. For putting you all in danger. For." Buffy cut off his sentence by placing her finger firmly against his lips. "Don't." she said. "Spike, everything in my life was laid out for me. I was chosen to be the Slayer. I was chosen to protect the world from evil. I've never made a decision in my life that didn't involve slaying in some way." Her voice was beginning to waver, but this time she didn't bother to hide it. "But you are the one thing in my life right now that no one planned on. I mean who would have thought.the Vampire Slayer loving the Slayer of Slayers." Spike's head shot up. He looked at Buffy with a questioning look. "You." "I love you, Spike." She said. "I never thought that first time I met you when you attacked me with the axe that I would end up loving you like I've never loved anyone before." "I did." He admitted quietly. "From the first time I saw you dancing at the Bronze with the Whelp and Red. You never left my mind. When me and Dru fled the country, I thought about you everyday." Buffy smiled at him sweetly and planted a strong kiss on his lips. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke. Buffy's face contorted as she yawned, a wave of sleepiness washing over her. "Better get some sleep, luv. You'll need your strength." He loosened his grip around her. Buffy crawled off his lap and walked around to the top of the bed. She sat down and sprawled out on the edge. Spike walked to the far wall, flicking the light switch, casting the room into a world of shadows. He walked to the top of the bed, on the side opposite Buffy. He took his duster off and laid it over her. Climbing into the bed, he slung his arm over her waist, pulling her body close to his. "Good Night pet." "Good Night Spike." Dawn was still in the room, but now instead of her head aching from pain, her whole body throbbed. She could feel where the blood from the bite marks on her neck had dried. She craned her neck, trying to read her watch. '11! I've only been here for 4 hours!' It had seemed like an eternity for Dawn. She began to break down in tears. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and strained to see who had come. "They suggested," Angel began as he stepped out of the shadows, "that I take you to another room. Make you more comfortable." He stepped in front of Dawn and she noticed the huge knife he had. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. "Oh don't worry," Angel said in a mocking voice. "I'm not going to cut you. That would take all the fun out of everything." He took the knife and slid it under the ropes that bonded her wrists to the chair. After a few quick strokes the ropes broke and fell to the ground. Dawn happily moved her hands checking for marks. He moved to the ropes around her shoulders next. These ones gave him a little more trouble than the others, but he soon freed her of them. He lingered at the ropes around her stomach, sawing. They just weren't giving up. Finally the ropes gave way. Dawn sighed noticeably when Angel's hand left her leg. "Let's go." He said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair and out of the room. "Hey!" she screamed as she was pulled out into the hallway. It was the first time she had seen anything of her surroundings of that room. The hallway made a great contrast with the other room. Whereas the room had been dark, dingy, and.well.creepy, the hallway was bright with colors of green and blue. And with its shag carpeting and portraits on the wall it could almost pass as cheerful. He dragged her down as long hallway and into a room. It was smaller than the other room but it was a lot better. The walls were blood red with a bright yellow décor spreading across the top. The theme of the room seemed to be Arabian Nights or something like that. There was soft shag carpeting, also red, and pillows everywhere.even ones with little tassels on them. In one corner was a small bed, complete with sheets, pillows, bedspread.the whole shebang. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you.or any guy for that matter.decorated this room." Dawn said in her cocky attitude. "Well you're wrong Dawnie." Angel said backing to the door. "Spike was the one who decorated it. He always did have a knack for the girly things." With that he was gone, locking the door behind him. "Spike?" Dawn said in amazement. "Wow." She walked around the room, admiring the work. She sat down on the bed. "Not the most comfortable thing on the planet." She sighed. She removed her shoes and placed them neatly beside the bedside table. She lay back on the bed closing her eyes, trying desperately to get some sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Description: Buffy, Spike, Dawn and the rest of the scoobs are perfectly happy. But when Angelus and Drusilla kidnap Dawn as a ploy to get rid of Spike all hell brakes loose. Buffy's forced to choose between family and her soulmate.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns everything, along with Mutant Enemy and whoever else is involved. I plead with the forces that be everyday, but i still got nuttin, lol.  
  
Distribution: I don't really care if you take it; just make sure you give me credit. It took me a long time to come up with this.  
  
Spoilers: Post "Gift", and since I have yet to see season 6, I don't know if there are any spoilers.  
  
  
  
The morning light peeked through the blinds of Dawn's room. They had been pulled and turned down to avoid letting any light in. But still a few rays managed to sneak in. The light shone on Buffy's face, warming her skin. Her eyes twitched and slowly opened. She turned slowly, throwing her arm over her body expecting to hit Spike. However her arm merely hit the mattress bouncing.  
  
"Spike?" she asked to no one. Jumping up, and looking around the room she shouted again. "Spike!" He was nowhere in sight. She stumbled to the door, flinging it open and bounding into the hallway. "SPIKE!" she shouted on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered stepping out of the bathroom, a towel over his head.  
  
She leapt at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I was so scared." She admitted. "I thought Angel."  
  
Spike was caught off guard by her attack, but he soon regained control. He wrapped his strong arms around her body, lifting her off the ground. They spun in a slow circle, her golden hair flying gently behind her. He gently set her back on the ground giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll never leave you." He whispered sweetly. "Now you best get moving.we've got to go."  
  
"Where?" she asked confused.  
  
"To the Magic Box. Gotta meet up with the Scoobs. Red called this morning, said she found a spell but she needs you there in order for it to work." He rubbed the towel over his damp hair.  
  
"Oh.ok. Do I have time for a quick shower first?" she asked hopefully, snatching the towel from him.  
  
"And your idea of quick is like.what.forty minutes?" he teased.  
  
"Maybe 35 if I hurry." She said disappearing into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.  
  
Spike laughed happily to himself and trudged downstairs to make them some breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
"SLAYER!" Spike screamed pounding on the bathroom door. "You've been in there for." he glanced down at his watch, "almost a bloody hour! Your breakfast is getting cold!"  
  
The shower shut off abruptly. "Finally" Spike sighed. "Your breakfast will be waiting downstairs for you. We've gotta run." Spike yelled through the door. He turned and walked only a few steps before she stopped him.  
  
"Spike."  
  
He turned around looking back at the bathroom door. She was standing behind it with her head peaking through a crack  
  
"Could you get my clothes?" she asked with a coy grin.  
  
"Why can't you get your own damn clothes?" he answered a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Because to do that I'd have to walk through the house naked."  
  
"What? Like I've never seen you naked before? Where were you last week when Dawn was staying at her friends house?" Spike wiggled his eyesbrows and gave a short purr.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and pointed an arm out to her room. "Please?!"  
  
Spike grumbled and groaned, disappearing into Buffy's room, reemerging seconds later carrying a light pink sundress. He walked to the bathroom and handed to Buffy, turning and walking away.  
  
"Spike.does it look like we're going bloody dancing? I need something to fight in," she said throwing the dress back at him.  
  
Spike turned and looked at her. "Did you just say 'bloody'?" he asked with a slight grin on his face.  
  
"N-no." she stammered.  
  
"Did too." Spike gloated. "Well looks like the Big Bad has left his mark." He disappeared back into Buffy's room. He reappeared quickly a pair of black leather pants, and a white tank top draped over his arm. "Your wardrobe ma'am." He teased, bowing before her.  
  
Buffy laughed and took the clothes from him. "Thank you kind sir." She said shutting the door.  
  
Spike laughed thinking, 'What the hell's wrong with us? The Niblet's in horrible danger and we're joking and laughing. Cor.'. He retreated downstairs and took his place on the couch. He was busy watching 'The Price is Right' when Buffy came down. "What's bloody wrong with you?! Who would pay that much for a couch!" he screamed at the TV.  
  
"You do know they can't hear you right?" Buffy said sliding her demin jacket over her arms. Her hair was still wet, pinned up against her head with a clamp.  
  
'Huh,' Spike thought looking up at her, even when she's just out of the shower she's beautiful.' "Sorry luv," he said turning off the tv and walking towards her, "Ready to go?" He grabbed his duster and threw it over his head.  
  
Buffy laughed softly. She walked to the opened the door and followed him out completely forgetting about her breakfast on the counter.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn's eyes flluttered open. She sat up straight in bed, wondering where she was. 'Oh right I'm in hell on Earth.'  
  
She stood up and stretched yawning. She walked over to the door, not expecting much to happen. She tugged on the handle and much to her surprise, the door budged from its frame. She pulled it open and walked cautiously into the hall. There was no one in sight. She continued down the hall and into a room that reminded her of a living room. There was hardwood floors, and two couches. On the far side of the room was a fairly small hole in the floor with railing around it. Dawn crept towards it, finally realizing that it was a spiral staircase that led downstairs somewhere. She looked down but could see nothing but black. Cautiously she made her way down a few until she could see what was happening below.  
  
There was a long table set in the middle of the room, and a group of vampires and demons were seated around it. Dawn moved down a few more steps until she could hear what was being said.  
  
"...there will be plenty of opportunities. He is always out in the night." A scaly looking demon was talking. He looked like a fish...a fish with claws and a mouth full of jagged teeth.  
  
"Well then why haven't you done it?!" Angel shouted jumping up from the table and slammed his fists down. "You've had all the time in the world to kill him, so why haven't you?!"  
  
A large demon rose from the opposite end of the table. The first thing Dawn thought of was he looked like a jamiacan with fake rub-on tan. "Master," the demon said in a deep, husky voice. "I tried to kill him earlier, but the Slayer...she protects him."  
  
"So I've heard." Angel said beginning to pace the room. "Is everything prepared upstairs?"  
  
"Everything." A vampire said.  
  
"Good. I guess we'll just have to go with the original plan. Use the girl as bait and kill him the old fashion way."  
  
Dawn had heard enough. She started back up the steps. She reached the top, only to be met by three gangster looking vampires.  
  
"Hear anything interesting?" The one in front asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow was pacing the floor of the Magic Box nerviously. "Where are they?" she asked Giles.  
  
"I'm sure they're on their way." He reassured her.  
  
"It's just that...well i don't really know if this spell will work...and what if it doesn't...what if we can't find him and he does something to Dawn...what if he kills her? I can't live knowing that I'm responsible for that!"  
  
"Get ahold of yourself Will." Xander said calmly. "Everything is going to be fine." He was flipping throught the pages of Gile's latest issue of England Today. It wasn't Xander's prime choice for reading material, but it was all Giles had.  
  
"You can't know that!" Willow screamed, tearing the magazine from his hands.  
  
"What's the news?" Buffy called coming throught the door.  
  
Spike charged in after her, trying desperatly to avoid the sunlight. He threw his duster down on the hardwood floor and stomped the flames out. Once they were gone he causally picked up the coat and threw it over a nearby chair. "'Ello."  
  
"Buffy!" Willow cried, "I'm do glad to see you. We haven't got a lot of time." She grabbed Buffy's arm and drug her to the back room. Tara quickly followed closing the door behind them.  
  
"Now where are they going?" Spike asked walking to the back door.  
  
Giles stepped in front of him. "They're...uh...performing the ritual...to find Angel. It's best if we leave them be." He led Spike back over to the couch and sat him down. 


End file.
